A Fox's Tail
by Tama Saga
Summary: Kyuubi was a hero at one time.  Oneshot.


_Kyuubi was a hero at one time._

* * *

_A Fox's Tail ~_  
by Tama Saga

* * *

A boy with a red aura was currently dashing through the forest, a pair of blood-red tails trailing behind him

_Dammit, he's getting away! _The blond boy furiously thought as he struggled to keep up.

He covered another 10 meters in the blink of an eye, but his target just seemed to be getting farther and farther.

_Dammit dammit dammit dammit!_

His former teammate was now almost out of earshot.

"Sasuke!" he roared.

Sasuke paused and Naruto grinned. He heard me!

He saw Sasuke start leaping away soon after, but that moment's pause was enough time for him to come within 20 meters of the other boy. He prepared to land upon another branch when his danger sense flared.

* BOOM! *

Naruto quickly leapt off of the ground and back up into the trees. Uninjured. He had barely spotted Sasuke's explosive tag in time. But where was Sasuke? He quickly scanned the forest.

_There! Damn! _He leapt forward once again. Sasuke was almost out of sight!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto jumped down from the trees and landed in a clearing.

"Dammit," he viciously thought, "Lost him."

He was completely unprepared when he heard a rustle of leaves before the sounds of a thousand birds chirping filled the air.

"**Chidori!**"

Naruto felt a brief flash of excruciating pain when a crackling hand came from above and rammed into his shoulder. As he felt the world tilt as he fell backwards, he saw Sasuke flap his wings and take off. And then the world turned black.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto awoke to the sound of sewer water dripping from rusted pipes.

He decided to head toward Kyuubi's cage.

When he arrived, he immediately shouted, "Oi fox, I need more rent!"

There was no reply. Confused, Naruto slowly stepped forward and looked into the cage. The fox was awake, but it was just lying there; upon its front paws. Staring intently at him.

"Did you hear me?!" he loudly called out to the fox.

It continued to remain silent.

"Answer me!"

"..."

Naruto gave a huff and sat down in front of the cage.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Brat," the fox finally growled quietly.

"Furball," he immediately responded without turning around or getting up from his spot. His eyes widened when the fox started chuckling. A low menacing tone, but he could tell that it was chuckling.

Jumping up and turning around so that he could peer into the cage, Naruto watched as the fox stretched and yawned in a luxurious manner before it stood up. An air of superiority quickly surrounded it once again, pissing Naruto off to no end because it reminded him of Sasuke.

**"You wish to catch the betrayer?"** The fox rumbled, snapping him from his thoughts.

"..."

**"Well? Do you?"**

"Yeah," he gruffly responded.

**"But he is too fast, correct?"**

"Yeah, so?!" Naruto hotly responded, angry at having one of his flaws pointed out to him.

**"He can fly too, can't he?"**

"Yeah, what about it?!" Naruto shouted. It's not like ninjas needed to fly anyway.

It turned to him, and he suddenly found himself staring into a pair of blood red eyes...

...Naruto was suddenly assailed by images of a two tailed fox and a blue hedgehog.

He blinked and the images faded away.

"What the hell was that?!" he roared angrily.

Instead of replying, the fox glared at him, freezing him in place.

**"The Past," **it growled in a way that sounded almost casual.

A giant wave of red chakra violently rammed into him soon afterwards, giving Naruto the impression that that last comment was far more important than the fox let on.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto slowly sat up. He felt fine. No traces of pain at all. He looked at his hands and noted that the claws had disappeared. The Kyuubi's chakra had receded.

"Hmmph, weak."

Naruto suddenly looked up when he heard the voice. "Sasuke!" He watched in horror as a pair of wings sprouted as a demonified Sasuke upgraded back up to curse seal level two.

The other boy suddenly ran off.

"Stop!" Naruto found himself shouting as the bastard's form quickly shrunk as the distance between them increased.

Naruto immediately jumped to his feet.

"Dammit!"

He felt Kyuubi's chakra surging through his body once again. One tail, two tail. Three...

Three...

The third tail refused to come out, and Naruto instantly realized why. "Stupid fox!" he roared as he tried chasing after Sasuke once again. Stupid furball wasn't owing up to his part of the bargain again.

Sasuke was rapidly outpacing him once again. In moments the other boy was just a speck in the distance. In fact, Naruto had to resort to following the scent trail because he couldn't tell the difference between Sasuke and a bush.

He couldn't catch up!

_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_

He needed that third tail. Two tails weren't enough!

Wait a minute. Two tails.

No way.

Naruto skidded to a halt and looked behind him. A pair of tails drifted lazily from his rear end. He tried to twirl the tails. They responded to his mental command without question.

"..."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared.

He grinned when he saw the surprised look on the bastard's face. His "tails" were making a steady thup thup sound as they spun behind him, generating gusts of wind that were practically blasting him forward each time his foot left the ground.

Sasuke must have realized that he couldn't outrun him on foot anymore, because he started flapping those stupid fishfin wings.

Naruto skidded to a stop, his "tails" coming to a rest as they stopped spinning as well.

Looking up to see where Sasuke was flying, he started to spin the tails around once again. Soon, a whistling thup thup sound filled the air once again. Getting down onto all fours so that the powerful winds were pointing toward the ground, Naruto soon felt his body lift off of the air.

He was flying!

* * *

A/N:

Naruto can now fly in midair...but can he win?

My guess is no, I mean, how would the clones fly? He still needs a partner to create the Rasengan, whereas Sasuke can just charge a Chidori and dive bomb.

However, Naruto has been known to do some crazy things with his clones...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sonic the Hedgehog. The characters belong to their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them to create this story, and I have no intend to turn a profit from it.

* * *

Acknowledgments:

**Harunkal Link** for excellent perceptiveness.

**PicturedArtist** for pointing out an unclear part of the story. Fixed with a slight wording change.

**TheWatcherandReader** for pointing out a few mistakes  
- Mispelled Acknowledgements (I'm so ashamed...)  
- Fixed 'menacingly laughter' to 'menacing tone'  
- Fixed 'He had narrowly exploded getting caught(...)' to something more better sounding.


End file.
